The present invention relates to ball servers, and particularly to a ball server having a delay element for delaying a movable rod so that the batter has a delay time for preparing the next beating operation
Baseball is a popular exercise in many countries. Unluckily a baseball game must be completed by many sporters so that if only one people desires to play baseball, he (or she) will feel convenient. To improve this defect, in the prior art, a ball server is developed to improve the defect in the prior art. In one prior art, the ball server emits a ball which has a flying path simulated the traveling path of the ball from a pitcher. However, this prior art needs a larger area so that it is inconvenient for many users.
Although the batter may throw a ball upwards and then beats the ball, but it will be affected by the behavior of the batter so that the path is unfair or is beneficial to the batter himself (or herself). Moreover, after the ball is thrown out, the user must hold the bat quickly. The time period is too short to be reacted by the batter.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a ball server including a server seat, a movable rod inserted into the server seat, an elastomer, a touch plate, and a delay element within the server seat. In using, the movable rod is pressed so as to buckle the touch plate and the movable rod is interacted with the delay element, the ball will flatly place on the movable rod. When the ball server is actuated, the movable rod will be driven by the delay element so that it rises slowly, but after a time period, the action of the delay element is released and the movable rod rises rapidly and at the same time, the ball rises. When the movable rod is operated by the delay element, the batter can prepare for next beating.